PewDieCry: Do You Remember, September?
by LucyMew
Summary: After encountering Pewdie unexpectedly in Florida, Cry offers him to stay at his place until he goes back to Sweden. As normal as Cry thought this was going to be, he definitely wasn't expecting to catch himself develop these feelings for his close friend. Cry P.O.V Romance/Bromance But mainly romance in later chapters. Rated M for Language. - DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**ANL So, uh, here we go. First little introduction chapter to this short PewdieCry fic i'm doing. I haven't exactly started the 2nd chapter… if you're enjoying it so far let me know, feedback's nice or just let me know that you do like it. Um, yeah . TAKE IT!**

**Let me know if you think I should change anything, personalities, more description. Anything.**

**Sorry if the story is slow. I'm nervous. Just, sorry. WHATEVER. skfhsdkhf**

* * *

Have you ever had this strange feeling that you just needed to leave the house and go out? Like some type of lure in the back of your mind that's trying to tell you that something important could happen today if you did? Well, on this particular day I decided. Fuck it, why the hell not? I'd been in my apartment for close to a week without taking a step outside, and just for something different on the agenda today, I figured I'd go out and have some lunch somewhere.

I turned off my computer, finally giving in to the nagging in the back of my mind to get the hell up. I quickly changed out of my clothes to put on something more presentable for the world that is not my bedroom. And then headed out, grabbing my keys off my computer desk before locking my apartment door and leaving.

Walking outside, I ran a hand through my shagged brown hair, not really thinking about where I was headed. I wasn't too hungry really, I just had this weird feeling that I needed to keep walking. And I don't know why, but I did. Even though there was no point to any of it. I guess getting some fresh air was pretty nice.

I eventually lost track of where I was walking and suddenly bumped into a couple of people, not realising that the street I was on had gotten much more crowded. Looking up, I noticed the mall was up ahead and that a lot of people were leaving. It was never usually that busy, so being curious I decided to head over whilst avoiding the oncoming crowd ahead of me.

When I finally got inside the entrance, I suddenly regretted it. It was so packed in here, luckily everyone seemed to be just leaving. Which I found was weird, considering the mall didn't close for a few more hours. I shrugged and got the attention of a young girl headed on her the way out.

"Excuse me," She was polite enough to stop and give me a small smile "do you know what the big fuss is about in here? Why's it so busy?"

"I'm not too sure actually, I over heard that some guy was, like, here talking about video games and stuff. But he finished up and finally left, like, an hour ago." She seemed disinterested and shrugged.

I smiled "Okay, thanks then."

She walked off.

It's a shame that I didn't know about any of this, I would have came by and listened if I'd known it was about games.

I let out a sigh and figured that I may as well get something to eat while I'm in here. Typical, I get nagged out here by some strange subconscious thought and I end up missing out on everything.

While walking around, I only just noticed that a few people were wearing Pewdiepie t-shirts. This surprised me. But I told myself that he wouldn't actually be in Florida though, really, the idea of Pewds actually being here was laughable. Yet, why were there so many? Maybe the mall was promoting him and his Bro army in Florida decided to wear his merchandise for the day. I dunno, but I eventually ignored it. The constant yells of "I don't care!" soon died out the more I walked around too.

Feeling hungry, I headed up to the food court and chose to grab myself a burger. I wasn't feeling too picky today, so whatever. I waited in line, finally getting served and payed the proper amount. I grabbed my food and took a seat somewhere by the window looking down onto the street. Sitting there, I felt strangely, satisfied and calm. Just thinking about random things amongst things. Video games, fans and my slow gradual collection of Batman merchandise that I have. I really wanted to buy those Batman Faucets for my sink.

While pondering all this, I looked up when a guy loudly pulled out a chair, the metal legs screeching on the marble floor and plonked his tray of food at the table across from me. He sat down with a loud sigh and lowered his head so part of his face was obscured by his hair.

I frowned at him, looking around to see if anyone else got bothered by the loud noise he caused. It seemed that no one cared. Everyone was minding their own conversations, so I shrugged it off and went back to eating my food. Forgetting what I was thinking of before.

"Oh fuck yes, I can't wait to eat you. I'm so hungry."

I looked up at the sound of the guy's voice, it wasn't said too loud, but I was able to hear his accent clearly from where I was. "Pewdiepie?" I enquired hesitantly. I wasn't a hundred percent sure, but shit, it sounded like him.

He instantly looked up at me, holding his food a few inches away from his mouth.

And there he was, I couldn't believe it _was_ him, what the heck was he doing in Florida? And why the hell didn't he tell me?

He put it his burger down on his tray, giving me a big smile. "Hey, yes it is! Are you a bro then?" He asked.

"Everyday." I said casually, he obviously wouldn't be able to tell that it was me from that. But hey, he might recognize my voice.

"It's nice to meet you, Bro." And he seemed really sincere about it too.

I was contemplating whether or not to tell him that I was Cry outright, or if I should just keep dropping hints until he caught on. I decided to go with the latter and have a little fun.

"You too, friend. Mind if I join you?"

He scoffed as if it was a stupid question. "Absolutely, man. As long as you're not a barrel in disguise. You're not a Barrel are you?" He made a face at me, squinting.

I chuckled at him, "No, no barrels here. Just a Bro." I said, grabbing my things to sit at the table with him. "I missed your talk at the mall today. I didn't know you were here in Florida."

He was eating away at his food, clearly hungry. "That's weird," He swallowed what was left in his mouth before continuing. "I mentioned it twice in my Friday with Pewdiepie videos. Do you watch them?"

I can't say I ever did, I had my own channel to look after, I didn't really take leisure in watching my Swedish friends videos. "I haven't watched them, no." And he didn't comment on it. I continued eating my food, realising that I was very lucky that I'd gone out today and seen Pewdie. "What are you still doing here? Someone told me that you finished up a while ago."

Pewdie finished eating the last of his burger, swallowing it down with a sip of Coke. "Yeah, but I wanted to take a look at a few shops. I've never been to Florida before, plus I was hungry. It was hectic at first cause there were so many Bro's following me, which I don't mind. But It eventually became a little too much and I had to pretend to leave so I could have some space. I only really just started looking around then." He said.

"Any girls get a couple of gropes?" I smiled, amused at the thought.

Pewdie laughed, "One did, I wasn't expecting it. I'm not use to that kind of attention."

I snorted, "You should have expected it though, you have heaps of girl Bro's that are interested in you."

"That's how I roll!" He exclaimed.

I just cracked up laughing, he's exactly the same as he is in his videos. I'm glad too, he's a very funny guy.

When I stopped and looked at him, he was staring at me, frowning. "Dude, your laugh…" He then quickly asked me, "What's your name?"

Took him a little bit to notice. "Aw c'mon Pewds, y'know I can't give out personal information like that. I'm Batman."

That seemed to floor him. "Cry!?" He almost shouted and I would have smacked him too if he hadn't looked so happy.

"Hi."

"Holy fuck, man!" He jumped out of his chair and pulled me out of mine to give me a hug. "I can't believe it's fucking you. No fucking way." He pulled away and shook my shoulders. "Why didn't you say anything?"

I was laughing then, because his reaction was ridiculous and it was causing a lot of attention from everyone in the food court. "I just wanted to screw with you, friend. Why didn't you tell me that you were coming to Florida?"

Pewdie patted me once more on the shoulder before stepping away. "Fuck, I don't know, I didn't think you'd show yourself I guess?" He shrugged, making a spastic face that caused me to chuckle.

"You are exactly how I expected you to be in real life."

He laughed, running his hand through his hair. "Definitely not the same for me. I mean, I always pictured you with a mask on. You're definitely ruining the illusion. Where's your mask, Cry?"

Having a mask would be awesome. I wish I did have my own mask, I should seriously just make one out of cardboard paper when I have time. Just for the hell of it. "Sorry to disappoint you, friend, but I do not own one."

"Well, that's okay. You're very handsome, Cry." He said, grinning broadly.

I laughed "I wish I could say the same for you."

"Hey fuck you, man. I'm sexy as hell."

"You're right, I'm sorry. Your sexiness is just overpowering."

Pewdie laughed and once again made a face that caused me to chuckle. "That's how I roll!"

"Yeah, you can roll wherever and I'll get all the ladies." I added, and before he could argue against me I changed the topic. "Hey, how long are you here for?" I asked, turning back to our table, picking up the remnants of our rubbish and putting them in the bin. Pewdie followed me, and we both started walking through the mall while he spoke.

"Uh," He ignored my previous remark on my stealing his 'Ladies' and thought for a moment. "I'm here for a week. I got here two days ago, though. I was asked to come down and do some public shows for my fans. Today was my last one, now I'm just here to relax a bit before I go back to Sweden."

Five days left here, huh? I wonder if it would be weird if I offered him a place to stay at mine. I decided to suss him out a bit first. "Where you staying?"

"I've been staying at this hotel just a few blocks from here actually. Pretty nice, I guess." He shrugged.

Ah, fuck it. "You wanna stay at mine for the rest of the week? I have a spare room if you want. Doesn't bother me."

I saw him falter in his steps beside me just the slightest. "You serious? I don't want to intrude or anything."

I scoffed at how ridiculous that sounded. "Dude, don't be stupid. You won't be intruding. You can totally stay. We'll get to do a co-op at mine and everyone can freak out. It'll be hilarious."

There was no hesitation in his response after that. "Fuck yeah! Let's do it, bro!" He laughed, "Oh, man. I'm so freaking pumped!" He patted me on the back.

I looked at him, punching him in the arm lightly and just thinking how awesome it was that after only this short amount of time together, we were getting along so well. "Sweet."

"Alright, well I'll have to go back to the hotel and grab my things then. Do you mind coming?"

I shrugged. "Sure, we'll catch a taxi back to mine. I'm not carrying your shit back through the streets."

"Hey! My shit isn't shit." He yelled, "That totally didn't make sense."

I chuckled. "Glad to know it's still shit, though."

We argued some more until we left the mall. And I followed Pewds to the short walk to his hotel and went up to grab his things. The entire scenario felt fake and hazy, to believe that Pewdie was actually in Florida and was about to spend the rest of the week at my apartment. I was ecstatic but also worried, I wasn't entirely sure why though. There was just this feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was going to happen. And I was unable to decipher whether or not this intuitive was uneasiness or anticipation. Whatever the emotion was, I eventually ignored it. Though, by the time we both arrived at my apartment that same feeling was back again. Only stronger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Pewdie's first night here went pretty smoothly; he seemed at home and comfortable which gave me an indefinite sense of relief. I was concerned that he might go quiet and or even become uncomfortable. Which, thinking back on it now, was a stupid thing for me to worry about. It's Pewdie I'm talking about, the guys got an outgoing personality, and he's not really one to shy away.

We'd had pizza and played games all night, even managed to record a co-op together that I later decided to edit the following night. When midnight came around I'd suggested we watched a horror movie. Though he wasn't so keen, he kept complaining that he was tired. I told him that he was a pussy, which seemed to work as he then wanted to prove me otherwise. So we'd ended up in the lounge room on the couch watching some classic horror that wasn't even scary. By the time the credits rolled around, Pewds had fallen asleep.

I tried waking him, but he started speaking in Swedish and kept waving his arms at me. I'd gotten the jest of it, pretty sure he was insisting on me leaving him there, so I fetched him a pillow and blankets and left him to sleep.

And now, five hours later, just as I was about to go to bed, Pewdie came into my room whining.

"Goddamn you have to most uncomfortable couch to sleep on. My neck is so stiff and sore. Why didn't you wake me?" He complained, walking up behind my chair just as I was turning off my computer.

I swung around to face him, raising a brow. "I did wake you, but you kept telling me to leave you alone. Or at least I think you were anyway. I wasn't gonna argue with a dude that wasn't speaking my native tongue." I yawned as I spoke, getting out of my chair and heading over to the bathroom.

Pewdie followed behind me. "I don't even remember any of that." He laughed, "Just don't let me sleep on the couch again."

"Okay." I said, lifting up the toilet seat to relieve myself. I stopped though, noticing that Pewdie was still standing by the door, looking around seemingly clueless to what I was doing. I turned and stared at him. Waiting for him to leave.

He stared back, looking confused. "…What?"

"I kinda need to relieve myself, friend." I smiled sleepily.

"Oh shit, uh, right. Sorry, man. Not that it wouldn't bother me to see you pee." He chuckled.

I laughed, "I'm glad you're comfortable enough to watch, we're progressing through this relationship very smoothly." I winked.

He turned away, closing the door. "And now it's awkward." He chuckled. "I'm going to help myself to your food." I heard him call from the kitchen

"Not much of it but, yeah, sure."

I finished up and headed out to the kitchen and taking a seat on my bar stool at the bench, watching Pewds pulling out the last of my cereal and preparing his breakfast.

"Want some?"

Not there's enough for me anyway. I shook my head. "I'm tired, man. I'm actually going to head off to bed." I told him while he poured the cereal into his bowl.

"Dude, it's like eight in the morning." He looked over his shoulder at me, giving me a strange look.

I raised a brow at him. "Yeah. Sleepy time."

When he finished up, Pewds sat down on the stool next to me, "What am I supposed to do while you're sleeping then?" Pewdie asked, taking a bite of his cereal.

"What ever you want." I shrugged. Though now I did feel pretty guilty. Leaving him to entertain himself, but I wasn't much of a host when I felt like I was going to collapse against the bench and start snoring at any minute. I felt that I was technically doing him a favour by giving myself a nap.

"Your games and consoles are all in your room though." He whined.

I smirked. "Then just sit in there and play 'em. Stop making things so difficult for yourself, man. I'll fall right to sleep."

Pewds finished swallowing the food in his mouth before looking at me. "You sure? I can be pretty loud though."

I waved my hand at him. "Dude, what ever, I sleep like a rock." I didn't really; I was actually a light sleeper. I just wanted Pewds to feel comfortable though.

"Fine." He smiled, seemingly glad to have something to do.

"Good, now shut the fuck up and eat your delicious bowl of cheerio's." I chuckled. "I'm taking a shower."

* * *

The front door closing much more loudly than needed startled me from my sleep, and I let out a small groan before rolling onto my side to check the time on my phone. Six in the evening. Great. I over slept.

I noticed that Pewds had turned off the computer. Probably got bored and went off to do something else. By the sounds of plastic bags rustling in the kitchen, it seemed that he'd done some shopping. Well fuck.

I rolled onto my back, inhaling deeply and sprawled my legs out on the bed. Joints cracking and muscles stretching. It felt fucking wonderful. It was the best part of waking up if you ask me.

Letting out a deep breath I got out of bed and headed out to the kitchen, watching Pewds put away some groceries.

He stopped briefly to turn and smile at me. "Your hair looks beautiful, Cry." He chuckled.

"What are you? My housewife now?" I ran my fingers through my dishevelled hair, giving him a small smile "Why'd you go shopping?" I asked, scratching an itch just under my navel.

I saw Pewdie watching my hand before quickly bringing his eyes back to my face, frowning. "Uh, you're welcome. You had barely any food so I just got some bread, milk and cereal."

"Sorry, thanks, man." I looked at the two bags on the counter, feeling guilty. "I'll pay you back for it. How much?"

Pewdie made a face at me. "You're letting my stay in your apartment for the week. It's the least I could do. So shut up and accept it."

Who could argue with that? I probably would have done the same thing if the roles were reversed. I just shrugged and gave another thanks before rummaging through my cupboards for something to snack on.

"You hungry at all?" I asked him.

"A little, we could order Pizza for tonight." He suggested, walking over to the couch and flipping on the T.V. "I mean, not right now, but later."

"Ohkay" I agreed, "Well, if it's alright with you, I'm gonna start editing the video we made yesterday and post it up.

Pewds waved his hands at me from the couch, apparently absorbed into whatever show he found on the T.V. "Sure, man."

That's that then.

* * *

I leaned back in my chair, letting out a loud sigh of relief. I'd finally finished editing the video of Felix and I co-oping on Left 4 Dead. I just had to wait for it to upload and that was that. And after notifying everyone on tumblr that there would be was a surprise for them on YouTube later I shut off the computer and headed out the spare bedroom where Pewdie was only now starting unpacking some of his things.

Let me tell you, watching him put away clothes into some draws was definitely weird. Everything about this was weird, he looked so damn at home here. Not that I'm complaining, because I definitely wasn't.

Catching myself staring I looked around the room and spoke. "You up for another movie tonight?"

Pewdie continued putting some clothes away when he answered. "A movie? I get that you stay up until nine in the morning, but dude, I can't do that, it's already close to one. I'm pretty fucking tired." He began to yawn as if to prove his point.

I laughed. "Pewds, if you're gonna be staying here for the rest of the week then I think you better change your sleeping pattern. Just watch one movie and tomorrow night you might be able to stay up longer than tonight. I can make you a coffee?" I offered.

He looked up and made a face at me, "I guess so," he agreed. "fine, one movie and then I'm going to bed. Don't worry about the coffee, I'm not a fan."

I grinned triumphantly. "Ohkay, what movie you up for?" I slouched against the door frame, watching his movements.

Zipping up his suitcase, Pewdie shoved it under the bed before walking past me into the lounge room. "I guess we could watch another horror movie." He yawned again.

I stared at him for a moment "Hm, how about Saw? We could watch one each night until you leave."

Pewdie frowned, "I haven't seen Saw. It's too much blood and guts. Not really my thing." He said.

"Perfect, then we're watching it. If you get into the storyline then you won't give a damn about all that, Pewds." I grabbed his wrist and lead him to my bedroom.

I felt him tug out of my grip when we entered my room. "Cry, what are you doing?"

It took me less than a second to decide to play around. I smirked before turning to face him, putting on my deep voice. "I'm going to have my way with you, Felix." I said, making sure to keep eye contact and a straight face.

He looked genuinely worried as his eyes frantically searched mine, looking for signs that I was joking. I just made sure to keep my eyes on him, listening to his breath hitch and I swear I even saw eyes his eyes dart down to my mouth. But I couldn't hold it in, I just burst out into a fit of laughter at how serious he took my joke. "Your face." I laughed harder when I opened my eyes and saw his expression had turned sour.

"Fuck you! That's not funny, Cry." He shouted, laughing with me now and punching me on the arm.

"Yeah it was," I said between chuckles "You looked so scared." He shoved me and I pushed him back harder, almost making him fall over. "We're gonna watch the movie in here, I have a double bed, so no big deal. This way if you fall asleep it won't be on a couch. I'll just do some editing and play some games then wake you up when I go to sleep."

"Fine, just stay away from my ass." He said, jumping onto my bed and finding himself a comfortable position against the headboard.

"I will try to contain myself, friend."

I put the movie on and made my way over beside him on the bed, keeping a reasonable distance between our bodies so that I could spread out comfortably.

"It's not too gory is it?" Pewds asked beside me.

I shrugged in response. "The first one's not that bad. It's the others you gotta worry about."

He stopped talking after that, turning his attention to the movie.

Later, there were some moments when Pewdie would make disgusted faces and tell me that I was lying to him. But watching someone cut open their friends stomach for a key wasn't too bad, I've seen worse in video games. And I said so, saying that he was just soft.

He punched me hard on the arm. Touché.

Nearing the end of the movie, his eyes were barely open. I wasn't even sure if he was paying attention anymore. I had to bump his leg a few times to get him to try and watch the rest, but when ever I did, he would start speaking in Swedish. I figured that it must be something that he does automatically when he's tired. It was fucking cute and entertaining as hell.

The conclusion to the movie was over, and the credits were now rolling on the screen. I turned off the PS3 and grabbing the remote, I turned off the TV as well, eliminating any light left in the room. I leaned over to turn on my bedside lamp and nudged Pewdie again with my knee.

"Hey, Pewds. The movie finished." I whispered.

He didn't respond.

I poked his shoulder instead, smiling softly when Pewdie let out a tired groan, rolling onto his side and facing away from me. "Hm, sova."

I frowned, not catching what he said. "What?" I poked his back a bit harder.

"Gå bort, jag sover." He grumbled.

"Dude, English please. I don't understand." I shook his shoulder and he rolled back over to face me, his eyes starting to open again.

"Va."

My lips stretched into a wide smile, "Va? What the hell is that?" I gave off a small chuckle when Pewds started to close his eyes again. "No, no, no, don't go back to sleep. Tell me what you thought of the movie." I asked, making sure to speak more loudly so he would stir awake again.

He did, and the look he gave me told me that he wasn't in the mood. "What?" He slurred, barely speaking properly since his voice was laced with sleep.

I couldn't stop grinning. "I said, what did you think of the movie?"

Pewds let out a large yawn, he rolled onto his back and shuffled himself lower into the mattress, closing his eyes again slowly. "Det var okej. Alltför blodigt dock, du ljög för mig, Cry."

"Whoa." I laughed. "Pewds, wake the fuck up man. I can't understand a word your saying."

He jerked his eyes open again, peering his eyes over to me sleepily. "I said…that it was okay. But you lied to me about the whole… not being gory thing..." Pewds spoke slowly, his eyes slowly drifting shut.

I smiled at his answer, wanting nothing more than to keep him up and argue that he was just a pansy. But I decided to leave him alone now, as fun as it was to keep stirring him awake. "Do you want to sleep in your bed or stay where you are?"

"Hm?" He took a moment to comprehend what I said before replying. "Here's fine. Jag gillar det här..."

"I have no idea what you said at the end there, but okay." I frowned down at him with a small smile and quickly got up and moved to his side to pull the blankets from underneath him.

He started to slide down with them, letting out a noise of complaint as he started to wake. "Vad är det nu?" Pewds opened his eyes and shot his head up to look at me when I stopped pulling the blankets.

"English, Pewds." I deadpanned, though I assumed that he was asking me what I was doing, hopefully anyway. "I'm just pulling the blankets out so that you can sleep under them and not on top of them."

He only groaned in response and lifted his hips off of the bed so that I could pull the rest down and then back over on top of him. "Thanks." He mumbled.

I moved back over to my side and sat on the edge of the bed, facing my computer and trying to decide whether or not if I should record something. I wasn't tired. Maybe a little bit, but if I did decide to go to sleep now, I'd be lying in bed for a good hour just trying to make myself fall asleep. Not to mention Pewdie is currently occupying my bed.

"You asleep yet?" I asked quietly, turning my body to face him.

"If you keep talking to me I'll fucking hit you…" He slurred.

"Sorry." I chuckled. "Night, man."

"Night, Cry."

I dropped down heavily beside him, watching Pewdie's frame bouncing the smallest bit from my fall. He grumbled and turned over to face me before closing his eyes again, trying to fall asleep.

I lay their staring at the ceiling to contemplate what I might do until I go to bed myself. Porn was out of the question, definitely not while Pewdie was in the same room anyway. Maybe I could record a game, or do a Cry Reads. I don't fucking know.

I let out a sigh and rolled over to face Pewdie, staring at him for no particular reason. I was so tempted to wake him up again, just because he's fucking funny as hell when he's half asleep and speaking in a foreign language. Just as I was about to lean forward and yell in his ear to see how freaked out he would get, my conscience decided to butt in and ruin it. Telling me that the man needed some well earned rest, considering he's probably fucked up his sleeping pattern since travelling over here.

I sighed again, watching Pewds slowly moving onto his back. After shortly adjusting, his head gradually started lull to one side until it finally settled on facing me. His mouth had begun to marginally open, seeming to be in a now deep sleep.

Well, at least he doesn't snore.

As soon as I thought it, he did start snoring.

I began to laugh under my breath. "Typical." I murmured. I'm grateful it's not a loud snore, thank Christ. It's more quiet and gentle if anything, which is funny considering Pewds is the most loudest outspoken person I know.

It was a good thing that he was like that. That Pewds is an honest guy all around, it's starting to become a rare quality in people these modern days, so I'm grateful to have come met the guy when I did.

I was still lying there staring at Pewds and without myself really noticing, my eyes had begun to roam his face curiously, scrutinizing his features to my memory. I don't know why I was doing it. I just was.

For nothing better to do, well, that's what I told myself anyway.

I tried to tilt my head more into my pillow, examining the mole on his top lip.

I wonder if he ever got worried about shaving… do those things get in the way when you shave? Probably not. He's clean shaven right now and if there was a problem then he'd have let it grown out long ago and just trimmed it or some shit.

He looks nice when he's shaved though.

I frowned at myself, noticing how absorbed I had gotten by just… watching my friend sleep. What the fuck was I doing?

I suddenly sat up, placing my feet on the carpet beside my bed and just sat there for a few minutes to try and gather my thoughts. Not wanting to turn and look behind to the figure on the bed.

Something inside my chest was swelling and I felt somehow excited. But I didn't understand why though. My thoughts were running incoherently, I couldn't keep track on what I was feeling.

I wanted something. I don't know what it was that I wanted, but I needed it.

"Gah." I placed my hands against my head, rubbing my palms into my temples. "Fuck." Whatever. I'd get over it. Maybe I'm forgetting a parcel that I ordered on Amazon or some shit. I usually got an excited awareness like this when I was expecting something.

Though I instantly got a sensation telling me that that wasn't it. That wasn't the problem. It was starting to just piss me off now. It's like when you know the word to something, but you can't for the life of you remember what that word is. That's what this feels like.

I got up and turned to turn off my lamp, quickly sharing a glance at Pewdie before switching it off. I suddenly got this insistent excitement soaring through me.

I didn't think much of it, so I just shrugged. "Huh…" I pondered. "Maybe I'm just really happy Pewds is here."

Something told me that I was definitely right.

* * *

Swedish Translation.

Hm, Sova = Hm, Sleep.

Gå bort, jag sover. = Go away, I'm sleeping.

Va. = What/Wha? I assume.

Det var okej. Alltför blodigt dock, du ljög för mig, Cry. = It was okay, Too bloody though. You lied to me, Cry.

Jag gillar det här = I like it here

Vad är det nu? = What is it now?

**I like making Pewdie talk in Swedish when he's tired. It's so much fun with Cry finding it amusing and asdkjdhak I just love it. If you're not big on the whole Tired-Swedish-Pewds then let me know, and I'll tone down the Swedish talk :]**

**Sorry I took a while. I'm a slow updater, I lack motivation. Just a warning in case you expect super fast updates. Don't worry, I _will_ finish all of this. It just might take time. **

**I hope you liked it? I'm sorry if it's weird and jumbled it's really late and I kind of forced myself to hurry up and finish this chapter. **

**I don't have much confidence in my writing. But if you like it, then awesome! **

***Brofist***

**Edit: Thank you to the last review to help me on my Swedish mistakes. I really appreciate it, bro!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

Today was uneventful, nothing exciting happened, Pewds and I had played another co-op and that was pretty much it, we ate, we played video games, we edited and then ended up sitting at my computer, waiting for the video of our co-op to finish rendering.

For some shits and giggles we decided to go onto tumblr and read a few messages here and there, along with going into our tags. Laughing and enjoying how fanatic everyone had gotten over the fact that Pewds was staying with me.

There was the equal share or fanarts and new fanfictions that neither Pewds and I wanted to read. Knowing just how perverted some of them could be. The fanarts were fucking awesome though, they always were.

We did accidentally come across some art that I would have preferred to not have seen while Pewdie was sitting next to me though, and I think he felt the same way, considering the nervous chuckle he gave when he saw them too. Along with the mumbled "Oh my god." every now and then.

Though I was expecting to see some porn of the two of us, considering how hard the fandom wanted us to be more than the friends we were. I thought it was pretty hilarious, and so did Pewdie, but not so much when you're actually together under the same roof.

For me, it just made me think things that I really didn't feel too comfortable thinking about. And sometimes these stupid images would just appear in my head like nobodies business. I didn't want them too, but whenever I saw a drawing of me fucking Pewds in the ass or vice versa, it was pretty hard to stop some mental images from appearing.

I wondered if Pewds had the same problem too. No way was I going to ask something like that though. It would just make him think I was fucking weird.

After we'd come across one too many pictures of us in some strange compromising positions, Pewds quickly turned off my monitor screen and made a face "Okay, I think that's enough porn for the day."

I didn't turn to look at him, still making a confused face at the last drawing I saw before he turned off the screen. A threesome with Stephano? Really? I slowly turned my head towards him, my expression still holding the same confused look. And as soon as I saw him with this overly dramatic disgusted look, and he saw mine. We both just burst out laughing.

And it lasted a long while, Pewdie's face had gone a bright red as I'm sure mine had too. We were laughing so hard. "Di- Did you see Stephano's f-" More laughing. "his face?"

Pewdie laughed harder, still picturing it. Though I was more laughing at how funny Pewds thought this all was more than anything else. "He looked so pissed off." I added with a hard chuckle.

"But so pleased!" He said, flailing his arms beside me. "Ah, Stephano. What are they doing to you, man?" His laugh had died down.

"Whatever they're doing to him, they're making him like it." I chuckled again when Pewds gave me an affronted look.

"Stephano's not gay. Piggeh's the one that would hump anything."

"That's gross, man. I think I'd rather stick with Stephano being in that drawing rather then a dead rotting pig." I said with a breathy laugh.

Pewds punched my arm. "Hey! Be nice to Piggeh. It's not his fault he's a carcass."

I shoved him back lightly, grinning. "Nice to hear that you didn't object to him fucking you. You are a sick individual, Pewds."

His face scrunched up into disgust. "Yuck. Fuck you, that is just dirty. I know Piggeh wants my body and everything, but he can't touch this." He danced in his chair a little.

"I don't think he's missing out on too much." I smirked and got up from my chair to put the movie on.

Pewdie's offended voice came from behind me, "Cry, that's a low blow, man." I heard him get up and make his way over to the bed, yawning. "I'm a sexy beast."

I laughed at that one. Turning around and making my way over to the bed and grabbing the PS3 controller, I started the movie. "Whatever you say, Pewds." I shuffled myself up towards the headboard and looked over at him. "You going to stay awake this time?"

He turned and smiled "Yes, calm yo tits. I'll stay awake."

* * *

Well, he tried, but he had ended up falling asleep again.

It was Pewds third night here now and since he'd spent the night before crashed on my bed after the movie, he'd done the same tonight. Only thing different was that we watched the movie at ten rather then past midnight so that he could have a better nights sleep. Even still, Pewds ended up falling asleep just as the movie finished, and like last night he was too tired to move to his own bed, so I shrugged it off and let him sleep in mine again.

An upside was that he wasn't snoring tonight, which meant an easier sleep for myself hopefully. I'm surprised by how much it had kept me up the night before. I'd had to hit him with a pillow to get him to shut up.

It was close to six am and I was considerably exhausted. All I wanted to do was collapse on the bed and sleep. I probably shouldn't have spent the last few hours reading creepypasta. I'd ended up recording a Cry Read but then got distracted afterwards and continued to read some more. I could barely keep my head up now.

Too tired to edit anything, I turned off my computer and slowly dragged my sorry ass to bed. Yet, instead of flopping on top of it as I usually would, I noticed that Pewdie had rolled himself over to my side, practically hogging both his side and mine. What an ass.

I was so tired though, that I just couldn't make myself figure out what to do. Do I kick him? roll him, wake him up, sing him a song? I don't fucking know. My brain just didn't want to work with me, it'd gone dead. So I just stood there like an idiot, my shoulders hunched and my eyes closing on there own accord.

It took a while for my brain to catch up on my current dilemma and to help me out. My eyes opening again when I began to sway over too much on one side. Ah yes, I'll push him.

I pulled down my blankets and put my knee onto the mattress, I placed my hands on Pewdie's arm and tried pushing him over, not really caring whether or not if I did end up waking him.

He started to moan, lifting his head from the pillow and eyes barely opening to try and look for the source of his problem.

Well, he was my problem right now. So he can suck it. "Pewds, move over. I would like to sleep now, please."

Groaning noises was all that came from him. I pushed him more, until I eventually managed to roll him onto his back. His eyes now fractionally open, squinting at me.

"Cry…" He croaked, voice laced with sleep.

I plonked down on my stomach and mindlessly went in search for my blanket to lift it over myself, I was freezing. I turned to face Pewds with my eyes half-open. "Yes, friend?" I murmured.

"Vilken tid är det?"

I couldn't help but grin into my pillow. "English?"

Pewdie grunted, rubbing at his eyes and letting out a long yawn while speaking. "Time?"

I caught the yawn and replied around it. "Almost six."

"Jag vet inte ho-" He cut himself off and started again, making me chuckle under my breath. "I don't know how you keep up this sleeping routine, man."

I shrugged when he turned to look at me, "I jus' do. I dunno."

"Shit." He whispered to himself, bringing a hand up to rub at his eye.

"You stayin' up now?" I asked, my words almost slurring together.

Pewds grunted and rolled over towards me onto his stomach with his head facing the other way, His arm barely brushing against mine and I noted how warm he was, which was strange considering how cold it was tonight. "Fuck no, man. I'm going back to sleep." I almost missed what he said; too busy trying to concentrate on _not_ thinking about how nice the warmth radiating from him was.

I didn't reply, and I didn't move either. A part of me wanted to tell Pewds to give me some space and move over a bit, but the other part of me said it was too cold to give up on the heat he seemed to be offering, even if it didn't seem on purpose.

Despite how tired I was, I just stayed perfectly still and stared intently at the back of Pewdie's head. It seemed a little too late to ask him to move over now, He's already gotten into a comfortable position.

It was bugging me. I was too aware of how close he was to me to even think about getting myself comfortable. Which was pretty fucking stupid, it's my damn bed. I could kick him off and sprawl out everywhere if I wanted too. I wouldn't of course, I was just trying to distract myself. But really, I'm sure he had plenty of room left on his side. I think. I was mostly in the middle, I don't exactly have a favoured side of the bed. All of it is my favoured side.

The other suddenly shifted and lifted his head to turn and face me, his arm rubbing against mine as he bought his hand to sneak up underneath his pillow. I continued to stare. Wondering why I was making such a big deal about it. If it didn't bother Pewds, and it clearly didn't, then why should it bother me? Why was I even making a huge fucking deal about something as trivial as body space? Maybe Pewdie was cold and didn't want to trouble me to fetch him a blanket? Maybe he didn't realise that this was making me… I don't even know.

Was I uncomfortable? I couldn't even think straight let alone decipher any emotion I was having. I was awake sure, but exhaustion was causing my brain to feel sloshed and unmotivated to be in proper use.

"Uh, Cry?"

I blinked a couple times and focused my eyesight, not realising I was still staring at Pewds. Shit. "Sorry, my mind jus' drifted off for a second." More like five minutes but whatever, he didn't need to know how long I was staring at him.

Pewds closed his eyes slowly before opening them again and stared at me. "Wha's up?" He asked, slurring.

"Aren't you cold?" I blurted out without thinking.

He didn't seem fazed, instead he gave me a lopsided grin with his cheek slightly smushed into the pillow. "You're such a pussy, dude. This weather is nothin' compared to how cold it gets in Sweden."

I snorted, "Fuck you, this is unusually cold weather for Florida." I reached down and pulled the blanket around my shoulders, shifting myself a fraction closer towards Pewds. "M'not use to it." I closed my eyes.

"It's only September." I heard him murmur, and with my eyes closed he sounded much closer than I first thought.

"Hm," I smirked. "Hence the 'unusual' part." I mumbled.

I forced myself to relax and tried really hard not to freak when my knee hit Pewdie's leg as I shifted it over a little bit.

This was probably a Swedish thing, they might not have a personal space bubble. He did hug me without hesitation when he found out who I was. While I'm not usually the hugging type when it comes to my guy friends, I rather thought it was nice that Pewdie did so without a moment's hesitation. He could be just a really affectionate guy, who knows?

"Cry?" I heard Pewds whisper, as if asking if I was still awake.

Of course I was, I didn't fall asleep that quickly. I wish. "Hm?"

He didn't speak straight away, probably because he was close to falling asleep too. "You want me to get you a blanket?"

I smiled despite myself, the kind gesture giving me a funny feeling. But of course I wouldn't make him do that, he's a guest, and he's not even the one that's cold. I am. Besides, he didn't even know where I kept my spare blankets and I was too lazy to give directions, just like I was too lazy get up and get one myself. I'll live.

"S'all good, Pewds." I pulled the blanket tighter around myself, "Thanks though."

The only response I heard was Pewdie letting out a deep sigh, his breath fanning over my face and causing me to shiver.

I frowned at myself. This was wrong wasn't it? Guys do not sleep this close to each other. Do they? I've never shared a bed with a dude before, besides my little brother when he use to have nightmares. But any friends? No way. The idea of it made my nose scrunch.

If I was relaxed before, I wasn't now. All my muscles were tensed and it was beginning to get uncomfortable. I wanted to ease myself into the mattress without worrying about touching the person next to me. But my brain kept making me aware how wrong this should be. I wasn't use to any of this. Maybe Pewdie was, but I wasn't.

This didn't happen last night. Last night, Pewds stayed asleep over on his side when I got into bed. And when I woke up the next morning he was gone. No big deal.

Now though, I wasn't sure if I regretted waking him up when I pushed him over. But at the same time, he was… warm. And I could feel myself wanting to inch over that little bit closer to feel the source of heat.

Once again, my mind would tell me no. 'Don't do that, Cry. Don't freak out Pewdie. Don't cross that line.' What ever that's supposed to mean. My inner voice never made much sense to me. Was it saying that I only wanted to move over because I was cold? or because of something else.

I froze.

Something else? Like what exactly?

I knew damn well I meant. But like hell I was even going to voice it. Inside my head or not.

"Dude…"

I slowly opened my eyes to see Pewds watching me with his brows pinched together in concern.

"You alright?" He asked slowly, uncertainly.

I realised then that I was still frowning so I schooled my features into something hopefully unreadable. "Fine," I said shortly.

"Du ser så spänd ut." He continued to stare and I felt his hand touch my arm under the blankets. I jumped a little and felt myself go rigid.

Pewds immediately removed his hand, giving me an apologetic look.

"Sorry." I mumbled. Not sure what else to say.

He only watched me, his eyes half closed and his features strangely expressionless. I didn't like it. "S'okay." He murmured.

I continued to stared back at him, wondering what he would say or do next, but he didn't do anything. Eventually he rolled away from me onto his stomach and whispered a small. "Night." over his shoulder.

I'm not sure how to describe what I felt at that moment. Hurt in some way I guess, and at a loss. I just suddenly felt sad. And it wasn't because I lost the warmth he seemed to have been offering, I soon realised that it was because I missed him being so close to me.

I wasn't sure what was going through Pewdie's head but I felt like I did the wrong thing by jumping, even if it was only because I wasn't expecting the contact, "Pewds?" I whispered, shuffling a bit closer to him.

It took a moment, but he finally responded. "Yeah?" He turned his head the slightest bit.

"Bro day?" I kinda just said the first thing that came to mind; don't ask me why I said it. I just felt I needed to remove the tension I seemed to have caused.

I'm glad I did, since the small chuckle I received as a response made my stomach flip. "Everyday." He finished, quietly.

I could hear the smile in his voice and I let out a small breath, almost as a relief.

Pewds then rolled onto his back and turned his head to me, giving me a small sleepy smile. "Sleep." He whispered, closing his eyes.

"Night." I replied, finally feeling myself ease into the bed and getting comfortable.

My eyes roamed over his face, and I noticed my lips quirk into a smile, the action itself confusing me but I was unable to stop.

I soon tore my eyes away, my mind telling me that no straight man would stare at another guy for so long. I just ignored it though and I closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep.

Repeating the same words over and over in my head.

I'm not gay.

**TBC.**

* * *

AN: So erm, I've lost my motivation. Writers block seems to have taken over for the moment. And instead of leaving you guys without any more of the story, I decided to post this for you.

Just so you're aware, I _did not_ intend to finish the chapter here. I still had heaps more I wanted to write for this chapter, but I just can't seem to make myself do anymore. So as I said, i'm giving you what i've done. And i'm really sorry if it's boring and short. I honestly don't know why you guys like this so much. They're pretty much always hanging out in the bedroom. Nothing much happens lol. But! Cry kinda sorta knows he's gay but doesn't want to admit it? That's progress right?

And again, i'm sorry if this has mistakes or what ever. I didn't go over it, I just typed it, checked the spelling and that's that :]

Swedish Translation:

Vilken tid är det - What time is it?

du ser så spänd ut - You look so anxious.

EDIT 01/01/2013: Ahem, thank you to the last review from the guest about my lil' mistake xD I just took out the swear word. I don't actually know Swedish. So if anyone who knows the language picks up on any of my mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me, I really appreciate it! :D

EDIT: You know what? lol I need someone Swedish to translate and help me with my stories. Cause the translator i'm using sucks major balls.

THANK YOU THOUGH! To the two last reviews who helped out and corrected me :D

*Brofist*


End file.
